Commission: Online Dating
by BootyLovinGamer
Summary: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND YAOI AND IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN.


Before I begin this story, I would like to thank BAPerusich for commissioning this remastered version of an old fic I had written. I offer commissions for everyone, I charge by the word count, and if anyone is wondering, this story costed $20. This story was at least 5.700 words. If interested in commissioning, check out my profile page for the commission info, and do not hesitate to ask questions. Also, I allow people to commission anonymously..

 **Commission: Online Dating**

It is early Saturday morning in the Brief residence as a young 14-year old Trunks sits up in his bed and stares at the walls as he continues to wake up. Trunks reaches over onto his cherry-oak nightstand and grabs his cellphone to check the time. 8:00 AM the clock reads as Trunks climbs out of bed.

Unsure what to do next, Trunks tosses on a pair of blue sweatpants and white shirt instead of his usual black fighting attire over a pair of black boxer shorts. He exits the room, and walks down the white-painted, red carpeted halls of the Brief mansion to use the washroom that was next to Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom. As he closed the door and turned on the sink water to freshen up, the sound of battle distracted him as he pressed his toothbrush to his already white teeth.

"NO, VEGETA," Bulma screamed. "STOP! KNOCK IT OFF!"

Trunks' face turned an embarrassed red as he began to brush his teeth.

"YOU THINK THESE MISSILES ARE GONNA STOP ME, HUH WOMAN," Vegeta responded fiercely.

The purple-haired boy bites down hard on the bristles of his toothbrush as he realizes what's happening. "Not again," he thinks as he brushes. "Every morning they go at it! This is disgusting! You think old people would just do it and skip the roleplaying part, but I guess not."

Trunks brushes faster and faster as Bulma and Vegeta continue their what sounds like an intense love making session. "I can only guess how they're going at it. That missile system that dad had put in there was nothing but a roleplaying thing. I bet he pretends like he's raping her and the missiles are flying at him as he's dodging them and screwing mom at the same time. GROSS!"

"UH VEGETA! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT THESE MISSILES WEREN'T GONNA STOP YOU!"

"Damn right," Vegeta says as the loud thuds of his parents headboard travel to the bathroom, which caused Trunks to rocket out the toothpaste into the sink as he sprints from the bathroom, back to his bedroom which was a ways away from his parents room. He slams the door behind him and sits on the bed, elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

"Is that how rough Saiyan sex is? I knew it was a little rougher than ordinary humans going at it, but damn." Trunks began to feel a little turned on. Just the thought of sex was enough to get him excited. He reached into his pants and his young mind began to wander as he massaged his boyhood while keeping it in his pants.

Although it was his parents, he was still turned on. He knew that it still Was gonna happen, and Vegeta didn't care who was around. Trunks' room was far from their room, and he didn't hear much of what's happening, and he was thankful that they didn't make him suffer by listening to that.

As the young teen stroked his member softly in his pants, he thought about what his first time could be like, and as he did that, he couldn't help but want that time to be at that very moment. "I wana know what it's like," he thinks as his gentle strokes grew more aggressive.

Trunks ran over to his computer and logged in. He went to the internet browser and opened up his bookmarks where there was a hidden folder that was littered with links to porn websites. The list was endless, there were links to sites that contained straight porn, and there were links to sites that contained just solo content. He went to a site that was called "" (I'm not sure if that's an actual site in the real world, but be free to look if you please to do so). This site was mainly sado/masochist content which would destroy a young boy's mind, but the young boy wasn't worried about that, as he didn't know what this kind of content was. He clicked on the first video he saw, and it begins to play.

On the screen, a young blonde-haired woman was seen laying on a bed, and a bearish tan-skinned man comes into frame and kisses her as he bent down and began to stroke her long blonde hair. Trunks' eyes latch on to the hairy dark skinned man's penis as he stands up.

"Wow that thing is huge," he thought. The man spreads the woman's legs, and positions himself for the task ahead. Hands clinching the slim woman's shoulders, member in the vagina, he starts to thrust slowly, but quickly begins to gain speed. As this is happening on screen, Trunks strokes his adolescent cock harder. The camera switches behind the couple, and zooms in on the man's ass as he thrusted wildly into the petite woman's pussy, giving the viewers a good view of the bear's hairy penis and sack.

Coming to the decision that this video wasn't where he wanted to end, Trunks decides to go to "", which is obviously the solo site, but he doesn't go over to the women's videos, he clicks on a video which was a masturbation tutorial. This wasn't a site that only featured porn stars, but it was open to everyone: ugly men, ugly women, pretty men, pretty women. It was a YouTube of porn, meaning anyone can upload, regardless of looks. It was the porn house of almost every average person in the world. Only thing that had to be made sure of is that the uploader and creator were willing to share their private moments with the world.

The video was titled "How To Masturbate: The first Steps To Knowing Your Hand". The video begins, and it starts with a nude man sitting on a leather couch, with the camera positioned at an angle to where his upper body was shown. The man had caramel-colored skin, blue eyes, and short black hair. His body was thin, but had a little muscle to it.

"Hey guys! Today I'm going to show you all how to masturbate and become good friends with your hand, if you don't have a woman... or man, whichever you're interested in the most." Trunks paused the video, and reached into his computer stand to grab his pair of headphones. He didn't want anyone to know what he was up to. He put them over his ears, and continued the video.

"Obviously, first, you need to find a quiet area where you're sure to be left alone. Second, get fully naked, and into a position where you're most comfortable. Then, lube up, and begin! Sure, it sounds easy, but there's a lot to it if you really wana make it enjoyable. You gotta experiment with different hand techniques to see what works for you, and that is the real purpose of this video, so let's get started."

The camera goes down to the man's spread legs where it shows his penis and sack. Trunks' face took on a embarrassed/blushing look as his penis got rock hard.

"Wow! Those are huge," he thinks as he strokes his somewhat leaking cock, still leaking from the last video he watched. "I gotta cum! I gotta cum now!" He stands up, locks his door, sits back down in his computer chair, and pulls down his pants and semi-soaked underwear from his pre-cum. "That guys sack is so big, I bet it's filled with hot white goo!"

The purple-haired teen pressed play on the video, and began stroking as he listened to the man's lecture.

"Okay, let's begin with the basic hand technique that pre-teens start with." The man grabs a bottle of lotion and squirts a nice-sized glob onto his left hand. He then lubed up his penis and began. "I'm all lubed up, and I'm going to start moving my hand up and down the shaft of my dick. I like to go up to the head, but not completely over." His cock started to grow even larger from it's 4 inch standard length, and that excited Trunks more. He couldn't help but shoot a little more pre-cum as he watched. The slippery slidey sounds of the lotion and hand working on the man's increasing member wore music to the brat's ears as he continued to leak cum that was dripping down on his pubic hair area, which had little-to-no hair.

The man demonstrated several techniques and Trunks followed along with him, but in the end, they both decided to stick with the basic.

"That's it for all the techniques I know, so now, I'm gonna finish," the instructor said as he puts more lotion on his already cum-soaked hand. "It wouldn't be right to start and then not finish, right?"

He began to stroke, and Trunks began to stroke faster and faster. The man grabbed the dildo which he used to demonstrate anal masturbation and began to ride it as he finished jerking off.

"Man, that's so fucking hot," Trunks said to himself. "I wanna know what that feels like: to have a dildo in my ass, or a real cock. The way he's riding that rubber dick he makes it look super fun. I want that! I want that so bad! His dick looks so yummy!" The man starts riding and jerking super fast, and Trunks did the same. His moans get more high-pitched as he pointed his cock's head towards the camera, then SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! The man fired 3 juicy shots towards the camera, which made the little purple-haired teen shoot four shots of his own. His load wasn't as big as his teacher's, but it was a healthy size for a growing boy.

"Well, that was fun," the man said. "I hope you guys enjoyed this video. I'll definitely be back with more fun videos for sure!"

The video ends, and Trunks sits in his chair, feeling the weird guilty pleasure that almost everyone gets after they relieve themselves at someone else's expense. "Man, that was awesome," he said as he pulled up his underwear and pants. "I should do this more often."

A message popped up on the bottom right corner of the computer screen that said "BigTeenBear is in your area and would like to chat!". Below it, BigTeenBear said, "Hey, I see your online, probably looking for the same thing I am, porn. You wana meet up and have a real experience instead?"

Trunks clicked the "chat" button and saw that he had two choices: either create an account and chat on the porn site, or respond as an anonymous user. He chose the second option.

"I wouldn't mind that, but just to let you know, I'm a guy," Trunks responded.

A minute passes, and the other party responds. "I am a guy too. I'm not sure if you know this or not, but when you're watching vids on here, you're able to see who's watching at the same time you are. It's kind of a live stream thing, but the vid isn't actually live."

"Oh, that's pretty interesting," Trunks writes. "I was wondering how you found me."

"Yeah. The cool thing about this site is that it wasn't a spam bot trying to chat with you. I'm actually a real person. If you don't believe me, let's meet up so you can find out."

Trunks suddenly hears his mother's voice, "Trunks, come to the kitchen! It's time to have breakfast." Being wealthy had it's benefits for the Briefs family. Besides living in a swanky home, they were able to hire their own maids and chefs. Bulma, however, didn't want Trunks to grow up thinking that because he had chefs and maids he could eat whenever or just leave things laying around, therefore, he had to eat when his parents ate.

Trunks looks at his phone and realizes that a reasonable amount of time has passed while he was having his own intimate time with himself. He writes one final response to his chatroom pal. "I gotta go right now, but if you want, we can still talk. Shoot me an email at TBriefs ." He then closes out his web browser and heads to go have breakfast with his parents with the unshakeable feeling of excitement in the pit of his stomach which was trailed by the uncertainty of if he'll email him.

Breakfast at the Briefs' residence isn't your average everyday family meal time where the family talks and enjoys each other's company. It was quiet. Vegeta didn't enjoy talking, and Bulma always tried to start conversation, but to no avail.

After eating breakfast, Trunks quickly ran up to his room and got back on the computer, quickly signing in to his email. To his surprise, there was an email from Gama, and it said "Hey, it's BigTeenBear from the porn site. I can't wait to hear from you again."

"Hi, I'm back," Trunks writes. "So what are you up to?"

A few minutes later, he responds. "Actually, I'm just browsing that site we met on. I love this site because it's filled with regular people, not fake ass porn stars. So tell me a little bit about yourself, Trunks."

"Well, I don't know what I like for sure. I wana like women, but I just get aroused by men and their giant cocks. I'm not sure what to think, ya know?"

"That's pretty interesting. I was born this way, I'm almost sure I was. I've been attracted to men since I learned how to jerk off. It's been a habit to watch gay porn and jerk off to it. Are you a virgin?"

Trunks ponders the question and is baffled on how should he respond. "Well... Yeah. Actually, I'm 14-years old... I know I shouldn't've been on that site." Trunks sends the email, and waits for a response. Ten minutes pass as he's sitting at his computer, but no response. Then ten turns to twenty, then thirty minutes. Trunks gave up all hope of him responding.

Suddenly, Trunks' phone rings. He looks at the caller ID, and it was Goten. He answers it, and sits back down in front of his computer.

"Hey Goten, what do you want," Trunks said.

"Nothing really," Goten replied. "What're you doing?"

Trunks didn't want to answer honestly. He didn't know what Goten would think of him being into guys, but either way, it doesn't really matter now, because there's no one interested in him. "On the computer, looking up some stuff for school."

"Cool! Gohan and I just got through with some sparring and I was wondering if I could come over?"

"Sure, I don't care. I'm not doing anything anyways. My mom actually asked if I wanted to have you over during breakfast, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Awesome! I'll start heading over there in a few minutes."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Trunks gets off the phone, and goes to notify Bulma that Goten was coming over. She didn't mind, as Trunks expected.

Trunks returns to his bedroom, and sits down at the computer. As he was going to shut it off, he receives an email from Gama. He expected it to be of Gama telling him off, but when he clicked on it, it showed a picture of a long, fat, plump light-skinned penis between two fat thighs. Trunks was beside himself, very unsure how to feel about this. He began to get aroused as he stared at it. Below the picture, Gama said, "I'm 18. Just 4 years older than you, so it's no big deal. What do you think of my dick?"

The purple-haired boy's face turned a bright red as he pondered what to say. He writes, "It's nice and big. Huge actually. What kind of stuff are you in to?"

"I'm in to it all. My favorite is anal sex, just the basic stuff. I like going overboard with BDSM type stuff, but I'm content with just basic anal. Tight butts are my thing."

"Wow! That means a virgin boy would be perfect for you then."

There was a knock on Trunks' bedroom door. He gets up to answer it, and it was Goten who was wearing a blue shirt and white sweatpants. Trunks lets him in, and shuts the door.

"Goten, I got something I wana tell you."

"I already know," Goten said with a faint smile. "You left it up on the computer screen." Trunks' face takes on an extreme embarrassed look as he stares at his longtime friend. "It's fine. We all like different stuff. My dad told me that when he was little, he always grabbed men and women by the crotch to see the difference." They both laugh histerically.

"I was actually thinking about having him come over. What do you think?"

"Your mom won't allow it." Trunks goes back to the computer and sits down.

Gama sends a reply. "I was hoping that I could see yours." Trunks looked over to Goten who smiled devilishly.

"Should I do it," Trunks asked.

"Yeah. He sent you a picture didn't he?" Trunks' jaw drops. "I didn't see it fully, but I could tell that he sent a pic." Trunks quickly remembers that the picture wasn't even showing all the way because the sent emails took up a majority of the screen. "If it was of his dick, then you got to send it."

Trunks stands up and stares at the screen as if he were in a trance. He then writes, "You mean my butt, right?" and sends the email.

"I'll help you send it," Goten says, causing Trunks to spin around and glare with embarrassment. "C'mon, don't be so shy. I've seen it before, so what's the big deal." Goten laughs as he picks up Trunks' phone and points it at him.

"How can you be so... so okay with this? I find it odd that you're not weirded out."

"I dunno," Goten replied with a grin. "I'm fine with it. You being like this doesn't change anything about us being friends. It just makes our friendship a bit more interesting. Now turn around and pull down your pants." Goten's grin went from ear to ear as Trunks turned around and pulled down his sweatpants, revealing a pair of tight black boxer shorts that hugged his young thick cheeks like a mother would her son. FLASH! "Okay, now pull those down."

"C'mon why," Trunks shouted as he straightened up.

"You want him to come over, don't you?"

"Yeah, kind of, I'm not sure." Trunks stares at the computer screen for a while and says "Okay," and pulls down his underpants, and bends over.

Trunks was a young teen. His snowy, white, muscular cheeks gleamed under his room light as his young semi-hung, semen filled sack rested between his thick, slightly spread legs and thighs. FLASH! "Okay, Trunks! We're all done," Goten says as he handed Trunks his phone.

Trunks stood up, pulled his pants back up, and sent the pictures to Gama.

"You think he'll like them," Trunks asks his friend.

"I think so. Not to weird you out, but you have a nice butt, Trunks." The purple-haired boy's face grew red as he blushed from his friend's compliment. "It really does. I'm almost sure he'll love it."

"Wow! Thanks," Trunks replied with a smile.

"I never pictured you being this way. You always showed a... I guess a more dominating personality would be right words. I don't think anyone who really knows you would've thought you were this way. Being Vegeta's son makes it even more shocking."

"Yeah, I know. It's what I like though. As much as I try to hide it, the more it forces it's way out. The feelings have never been as powerful as they are today though."

"Really? What do you think made them stronger?"

"Not sure. I guess it's just the fact that another man is interested in me; I never sent pictures like that either, so that's probably what it was."

"Do you still want him to come over," Goten asks.

"Yeah," Trunks replied in a quiet whisper. "I know it doesn't sound like a smart idea, but it's what I want. I wana get nailed. I'm tired of looking at videos of other guys getting their asses rammed and not knowing what that feeling is. I wana know, Goten."

Goten's dark onyx-colored eyes locked with Trunks' river blue eyes as a momentary silence falls over the room. "I understand. I can't blame you. If you want something, get it. I just wana be hear to watch."

Trunks' jaw dropped open at Goten's more than odd request. "What do you mean watch," he shouts. "That's weird!"

"C'mon! I'd let you watch me have sex if you wanted. Like I said, I seen you naked before. We took baths together as kids, remember. The only difference is I'm gonna be watching you get something jammed up your butt. Oh, and I'll be seeing this Gama guy naked too, but besides that, nothing's really different."

"Fine," Trunks said, submitting to his friend. "I guess you're right. Let's just see what he says about it. I doubt he'll want you hear unless you get in on the action."

Trunks looks over to the computer screen at Gama's reply. Gama wrote, "Nice ass. I know you're super tight, aren't you? Man I'd love to slide between those young boy cheeks and fall asleep in them."

"Man, that dude's descriptive," Goten says.

"Yeah, I guess. I've heard more graphic stuff in porn vids and erotic books. This is just the beginning." Trunks replies, "I'd love that! I'd love that a lot! If you want a piece of this ass, come over later tonight around midnightish and I'll sneak you in." Trunks leaves the address to the Capsule Corp mansion and waits for a reply.

"So, is this guy like your boyfriend or something," Goten asks.

"I wouldn't call him that. If anything, we're friends with benefits, if that."

"Interesting! This should be a fun watch," Goten says with a grin. "I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind if I stayed the night."

Gama replies to Trunks' invitation. "Sounds like a plan. I'll be there at midnight, and I'll bring lots of lube and toys." Trunks' face turned bright red after reading this. His gut was filled with extreme excitement as he was determined to carry out his sneaky plan.

"Well, it's a go," Trunks said. "I'm actually gonna get laid. It's kinda exciting."

"You didn't ask him about me," Goten said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he won't mind. We'll find out when he gets here."

The rest of the day flys by with thoughts of sex and love floating through the horny teens' minds as they waited. With both boys' minds filled with excitement and angst, midnight came with shocking quickness. Bulma and Vegeta were asleep, and Trunks and Goten were standing in the middle of Trunks' room, awaiting their new friend.

"You ready," asked Goten, standing in a pair of white sweat pants and blue top. "It's midnight."

"Oh yeah, I'm ready," replied Trunks who was wearing a black tank top and matching black shorts. "I can't believe this is actually happening. He said he's not too far away, so I'm gonna go outside and wait for him."

Trunks begins to head outside. "Wait, I'm coming too," Goten replied as he followed behind him. They both travel the pristine white halls of the Brief mansion until they arrive outside. There, they wait for Gama.

"Man, how many people do you think are up, Trunks," asked Goten as he stared up at the pitch black sky.

"Not many, that I'm positive of. Only people who are up are partiers and kids like us. That's about it." Trunks catches something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, Goten, I think this is him." He motions for Goten to look in the direction in which he saw a dark red compact car slowly pulling into the parking lot.

After a minute, a white skinned male could be seen exiting the vehicle, and heading in the boys' direction. The man was tall, at least 6 ft 3, had short black hair, clean shaven face, and dark brown eyes. He had a thickly built body frame, one resemblant of a football player's or wrestler's. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and white shirt.

"Woah, Trunks," Goten said with a shocked looked. "That's him! That's Gama!"

"Yeah, I know. He's huge," Trunks said with his innocent face gleaming red under the dimmed yard lights. "This is gonna be amazing! I just know it!"

The man reaches the two boys, and stands shoulder-to-shoulder with his date for the night.

"Trunks," he says in a deep, somewhat innocent voice. "I'm Gama."

The man may have just been 4-years older than Trunks, but he had an astonishing leg up on the boy in the height department. Trunks only made it up to his chest, and that was including his hair.

"Hey," Trunks replied softly. "Was it easy finding the place?"

"Yeah, it was super easy actually," Gama replied. "Who's your friend?"

"My name's Goten," he said. "I was actually hoping if I could watch you guys do it."

A moment of silence falls beyond the three guys, as an embarrassed Trunks waits for the man to reply. "Of course you can," he says. "Shall we go in and have some fun?"

Goten swings open the door, and replies, "Sure! C'mon Trunks," and heads to the bedroom.

"Trunks, I can tell you're a bit shy," Gama says as he clutched the purple-haired boy on the shoulder and looked into the blushing boy's blue eyes. "It's gonna be okay, trust me." A smile creeped onto the man's face. "I'll go real easy on you. I promise."

"This is gonna be my first time, so I hope so." A faint smile crept on the teen's face as he lead Gama to his bedroom.

When the bedroom door shuts behind the two, Gama sits on the bed, and Trunks sits beside him. Goten sat on the computer chair, facing the bed.

Gama stared at Trunks, Trunks stared at Gama. Then, Trunks rushed in, grabbing the jock by both sides of his neck, and yanked him in for a passionate kiss. Gama's thick lips lock with Trunks', and Gama is pushing down on the boy's shoulders, motioning him to the bed. They continued to hold their liplock.

Trunks begins to push Gama off. "What's wrong," Gama asked.

"Let's get naked," Trunks replied. They both stand up, and undress to their underwear. "You first," Trunks said, demandingly.

"Gladly," Gama said as he yanked down his black boxer shorts, fulfilling his young playmate's request. Gama's penis lived up to the picture that he sent earlier on in the day. His pink head was leaking cum, and the girth of his wang was unbelievable. Trunks however, was mesmerized by Gama's giant sack that, in his opinion, was, at the minimum, as big as a grapefruit. "Now it's you're turn. Let me see that booty!"

The blushing Trunks slowly pulled down his underwear, revealing his descent-sized penis, and acceptably modest ballsack.

"Not too shabby," Gama said. "Do you wanna skip the whole "warm up", or do you wanna just get to the action?"

"Action please," Trunks said as he climbed onto the bed in the doggy-style position, facing Goten.

"Alright, if that's how you want it!" Gama laid a nice smack on Trunks' right butt cheek. "Turn around so your little friend can get a good view."

Trunks did as Gama suggested, he turned so that his butt faced Goten, and Gama went to work. Gama reached into a black plastic bag that he brought in, and pulled out a bottle of lotion. He squirts a few pumps onto his left hand fingers, and spreads Trunks' soft cheeks with his right hand.

"Are you ready," he said with a smile on his face as he looked down at the blushing boy.

"Yes sir," Trunks replies as he looked back at his jock friend.

Gama runs his index and middle fingers over Trunks' hole, and pushed the middle finger in. Trunks laid silent as he moved his middle finger in and out slowly, going deeper with each push.

"How does that feel," Gama asked Trunks.

"It feels nice," he replied with an innocent whisper.

"You're gettin' a good view back there, right Goten," Gama asked.

"Yeah, I can see everything."

Gama moving his finger faster, and began circling Trunks' hole. He then edges his index finger in and pushes in even deeper. He then begins to rub Trunks' right cheek, and delivers a powerful smack. "You like that," he asks.

"I love it," Trunks replies with a blushing smile. "Not to rush or anything, but I think I'm ready for the dick."

"Oh, that's fine by me." Gama's face lit up as Trunks said those words. He grabs the lotion, lubes up his already erect penis, and slides it in Trunks' already sized out hole. He begins thrusting his hips into the horny purple-haired teen as he firmly grips the boy's cheeks. "How is it," Gama asks as he gently thrusts inward.

"Good," Trunks replies softly, burying his head into his pillow. "Just remember to go easy on me."

Gama continues his soft, easy, gentle thrusts, knowing that dishing out too much power would hurt the freshly opened virgin. He wanted to keep his promise in not hurting his newly found friend so he could hopefully go in him again. After a few minutes of soft thrusts, Gama feels that he's close to cumming, so he speeds up.

"Goten," Gama calls out. "How am I doing?"

"Good from what I could I can see," Goten replies. "I know Trunks is down there lovin' every minute of it."

Gama bends over, plants his hands on Trunks' shoulders, hooked the semi-muscular boy's legs, and pressed his thick lips to the boy's ear as he put more power into his thrusts, causing a hard clapping sound with each time their hips connect.

"Well tell me Trunks, are you loving this," Gama said as he panted heavily into Trunks' ear.

"Gama, I love it," he yelped in a high-pitched girlish voice. "I'm gonna cum soon! I can feel it!"

"Good, so you won't mind if I unload now then?"

"Not at all, go ahead. Just release it all inside me!"

"If that's the way you want it," Gama said in a deep voice. SMACK! Gama delivers a powerful spank to Trunks' luscious left butt cheek. SMACK! He delivered another spank to the right cheek. He begins to increase his speed's thrusts tremendously. The room-leveled sounding slow clap began to turn into a fast loud clap that could be heard on the outside of the bedroom.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! SPANK! CLAP! CLAP! "Oh yeah baby! I'm so close!"

"I know," Trunks said with his head still in his pillow. "I feel you're precum dripping out. Keep going. Faster faster faster!"

Gama speeds up even faster. CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! SPANK! SPANK! CLAP! CLAP! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! It was over.

"AAAAAAAAAH," Gama groaned in Trunks' ear as he shot at least 3-5 squirts of hot thick fluid into the tight cheeked teen. "Oh baby! That felt so good!" He rested his head on Trunks' shoulder for a while as he regained his composure.

"Nice load, babe," Trunks said with a chuckle.

"Did you cum," Gama asked, panting for air as he pushed himself up onto his feet.

"Yeah. I shot all over the quilt." Gama spreads his partner's legs and looked down at the boy's sack. Sure enough, there was a descent-sized puddle of white fluid on the black bedsheets.

"Good job," Gama said with excitement as he sat on the bed next to the still prone Trunks. "I actually had planned to have a more longer drawn out session, ya know?"

"Don't feel bad," Trunks said as he stood up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and clean up a bit. Be right back." Trunks puts on his underwear and heads out the bedroom door.

"Goten," Gama called out as he locked eyes with the innocent-faced child. "Did you like what you saw?"

Goten's face turned red with embarrassment as he didn't know how to respond. Gama stands up and grabs both of the boy's shoulders and bends down, pressing his lips to Goten's ear and says, "Ya know, I wouldn't mind giving your tight little booty a try too... Just so you know, we don't have a relationship. As far as I'm concerned, this was just a sexual rendezvous, nothing more." That giant man reaches into his pants that were on the floor, and pulls out a card and places it in Goten's pajama pants pocket. "I don't stay too far from here. If you want to have your butt pounded too, don't be afraid to give me a call."

"You sure Trunks won't mind," Goten asks with a slight hint of awkwardness.

"I'm positive," Gama replies as he slips on his pants and shirt. "Look, tell Trunks I've got to get going. My mom's actually gonna get off work soon, and I wana beat her home. I don't think she'll be happy with me being out on a booty call."

"C'mon, you're a grown man. Well, I'll tell Trunks you said goodbye."

"Alright. Don't forget what I told you."

"Trust me, I won't. I'll have you on speed dial."

Gama finishes getting dressed, but before he heads out, he gives Goten a peck on the cheek, which Goten doesn't refuse and kisses him back. Gama leaves, and Trunks comes back into the room, completely emptied of the man's semen. Goten tells Trunks about Gama saying goodbye, and leaving because of his mom, to which he chuckled at, but he doesn't tell him about Gama's offer, and with all that aside, the boy's go on with their sleepover with no further mention of the man.

 **AUTHOR TO READERS:**

This was my first story that I have written in a while. I hope you all liked it, and if you guys want to keep up with me and all my writings, follow me on R-18+ Tumblr where I share yaoi drawings from talented artists, along with my FanFiction stories and updates.

Be sure to follow, favorite, and review for more yaoi greatness, and check out my profile and Tumblr page.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
